Into the Castle
by NoStoryUntold
Summary: Peter, Lucy, and Edmund meet Caspian XI who called them to help his father. They must navigate what the world has become and deal with the shock of returning. They meet new people along the way in their quest to help the son of their friend.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEdmund stepped out into the chilly winter air and wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. He gripped his trunk in a gloved hand and looked around for his siblings. They had agreed to meet on the quad before heading to the station. His dorm was right off the quad so he had a good view walking out and recognized Lucy's auburn hair tucked into her scarf as she huddled into her winter coat against the wind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe walked over and wrapped an arm around her. She smiled and leaned into him a little. "Excited?" He asked smiling back at her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Yeah! Oh and Susan's not coming," she pursed her lips a little and looked out at the snow covered lawns. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Why now?" Edmund asked, not surprised but a little disappointed that their older sister couldn't find time for them anymore. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""She says she's too busy at work and can't afford to take time off," Lucy sounded annoyed and Edmund couldn't blame her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well, I guess we'll just have to have fun without her," he leaned against her lightly and smiled as she shoved back a little, a smile ghosting her lips. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Should we go find Peter? It's cold out here." He pulled her to walk towards Peter's dormitory a few buildings over. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""He probably got in a fight on his way out defending some girls honor," Lucy said with a little giggle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""That would be funny if it wasn't true," Edmund said as he noticed several people in front of Peter's building./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Stay here," he said as he dropped his trunk and headed towards the group. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Ed wait!" Lucy called as he jogged across the snow trying not to slip. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"He didn't hear as he saw the first punch and took off in a sprint. He pulled up behind Peter as he was knocked back and caught him before he fell. He pulled him up and ducked the punch coming at him. He came up swinging, hitting the guy in the face and knocking him into the snow, stunned. The other stepped up and Edmund caught his arm and punched him in the stomach. He brought his knee up to his feet and pushed him down next to his friend./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I had it sorted," Peter said, wiping blood from his mouth. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Yeah, looked like it. We're gonna be late. Grab your trunk, Lucy's waiting." Edmund said as he walked towards Lucy who was carrying both their trunks over through the snow. He took them from her and they walked to the path, waiting for Peter to catch up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What was that about?" Lucy asked looking at Peter's face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Nothing really," Peter tried to shrug it off. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Peter," Lucy said, sounding like their mother when she knew he was lying. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""You don't just get into fights over nothing. If Ed hadn't stepped in you would've gotten more than a bloody lip." Peter sighed and looked down at her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""They accused me of talking to one of their girls and warned me to stay away. I told them they don't own people and that women can talk to whoever they want without some assholes permission. They threw the first punch," he said trying to defend himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Why does it always have to be you Peter? We don't have armies behind us here. Both of you," she turned to Edmund with a glare. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""You didn't hesitate to jump in. Both of you need to find something to fight for without throwing punches. I'm not becoming a nurse just so I can fix all your bloody noses." Lucy crossed her arms and looked straight ahead. Peter and Edmund shared a guilty look over her head. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Sorry Luce," Peter said putting an arm over her shoulder and squeezing lightly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Yeah, sorry," Edmund said looking down at his feet./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThey walked quietly towards the train station, staying close together, trying to ward off the cold. There weren't many people out in this weather, most had stayed home or already gone off on their winter vacations. They turned the corner onto an empty street blanketed in white and it felt as if the world stopped. Everything was still and calm. No wind, no snow falling, no noise except for their feet on the ground./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThen, the wind picked up and snow swirled from the street and surrounded them. Instinctively, the boys moved to cover Lucy as the wind howled and the blizzard blinded them. They couldn't hear anything but the roaring of the wind. They shut their eyes against the storm and huddled together. As suddenly as it started, it was gone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThey opened their eyes and saw that they were standing in a forest. Light was pouring in through the canopy of leaves and they saw a path to their right. Lucy let out an excited path and rushed over to the path, pulling off her scarf. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Lucy wait!" Edmund called rushing after her. Peter caught up with and put a hand on Lucy's arm. "Luce slow down. We don't know where we are. Or even em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"when/em we are." Edmund took off layers as he looked into the trees around them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Or what might be out here with us." Peter looked up at him and then into the trees./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Do you see anything?" He asked putting an arm around Lucy's shoulder and scanning the foliage. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Not sure. Stay close." Edmund backed up to stand in front of Lucy, sure there was something watching them, but he couldn't tell what. A twig snapped and their heads whipped towards the sound. A young woman seemed to materialize out of the trees with a bow raised and an arrow aimed in their direction./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Who are you and what are you doing in our forest?" She demanded. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"Edmund put his hands up and said, "We're a little lost. We mean you no harm." She tightened her grip on the string. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Who are you?" She sounded angry now. Peter stepped forward earning the arrow being pointed at him. He put his hands up as well. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""My name is Peter. This is my sister Lucy and my brother Edmund. We are unarmed and truly mean you no harm." She looked between them curiously, examining their clothes now./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanBefore she could respond, Lucy stepped between her brothers. "Please, we're not familiar with this forest and just need some help getting to Narnia." At the mention of Narnia her eyes flashed with recognition and she lowered her bow. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""That explains the outfits," she straightened and put up her weapon. "It is a pleasure to meet you my lords. My lady," she bowed low. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""You know who we are?" Edmund asked putting his hands down./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe woman laughed, "It's not everyday that three strangers appear in the forest wearing clothes I've never seen before and call themselves by the names of the Kings and Queens of Old. And you look rather like your portraits." They looked at her confused. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Portraits?" Lucy asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Ah, well, the ones in the castle. King Caspian put them up after you all left. I suppose you wouldn't have seen them." She explained. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"So Caspian is still alive?" Peter asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Yes. Last I heard anyway." She said glancing down quickly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""What is that supposed to mean?" Edmund asked stepping forward. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""You don't know? I thought that was why you were here," she looked between them slightly shocked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""We don't why we're here. Please, what's happened?" Lucy asked stepping up next to Edmund, putting a hand on his arm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I think it would be best if I took you to the town and you spoke to the elders," she looked warily around them. "Please my lady. My lords," she motioned to the trees she had come from./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Wait, what's your name?" Peter asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Tess Rosera my lord," she said bowing her head. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""It's nice to meet you Tess. And you can call us by our names. We do not rule here." He held out a hand. She looked at it curiously for a moment before shaking it with a small smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You will always be royalty; Peter." She said. "It's not safe to stay on the path for too long. Please follow me," she walked into the forest, making sure they were following. Lucy moved up next to her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""What is the name of your village?" Lucy asked trying to keep up with the taller girl./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTess slowed slightly so Lucy didn't have to trot. "Syall. It has grown in the last hundred years, but I'm not sure if you would have known it." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"Lucy looked pensive for a minute and Edmund spoke from behind them, "It sounds familiar. Although I was never the best at geography." Tess glanced back and smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""It is quite a ways from where the castle stood," she said turning back to watch where she was going./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Are all the women in Syall warriors?" Lucy continued her investigation. Tess laughed lightly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Warriors? Is that what you think I am?" She smiled at her and Lucy blushed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Well… I mean, you kinda look like one I guess?" She said shyly looking down at her feet. Tess put a hand on her shoulder still smiling. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""That's very sweet of you my lady, but I'm just a hunter. I do know a little about fighting. Most of the women in town know how to protect themselves." Peter and Edmund exchanged smiles at Lucy's curiosity in the older girl./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Is your father a warrior?" Peter asked this time. Tess's smile faltered at the question. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""He was a knight," her voice was flat as she stared straight in front of her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""I'm sorry," Lucy put a hand on her arm, but Tess stopped before she could continue, causing Edmund to bump into her at the sudden halt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What-," He started to ask but she cut him off by pushing him behind a tree and pulling Lucy after them. Peter followed quickly, she put a finger to her lips and peered into the trees. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Stay here," she whispered, pulling a dagger out of a sheath on her leg, handing it to Edmund. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Just in case," she turned and quickly faded into the trees. They watched her go and listened to their breathing in the quiet./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTess moved stealthily through the brush following the slight movement she had seen. She knew that they had not been quiet, but she hoped that they wouldn't notice her approach. Pulling another dagger out she paused to listen. There was one person wearing dark clothes several yards ahead. They seemed to be looking for something and hadn't noticed her yet. Moving to come up behind them she sprung forward and brought the knife to their neck./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThey went still and tried to see behind them. Tess cursed and stepped back. "Damn it David! What are you doing out here?" He turned around and looked at her in surprise. "What are you doing?! I was looking for you! I didn't expect to attacked for it," he threw his hands up and huffed out a breath. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here. And I haven't been gone that long," she put her dagger away and returned the terse tone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanDavid paused before saying, "You need to come back to the village. Cas is here." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"Before she could respond she heard the brush moving behind her and turned to see Edmund and Peter moving quickly towards them, Lucy close behind. David went on alert and moved to step in front of her. She put a hand out, blocking him. "Everyone calm down. It's fine." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"This day was just getting too complicated./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"David, meet Peter, Edmund, and Lucy." She introduced them, trying to defuse some of the tension. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Seriously?" David asked looking between the three strangers in odd clothing and Tess. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""We'll talk about it later. We need to get to town," she turned to the three of them, "Caspian's son is here and I think we are going to get some answers. You can put the dagger down." She nodded at Edmund who relaxed slightly and lowered the blade./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"David, you lead," she motioned for him to move. He raised an eyebrow and looked between her and Edmund before walking through the trees. She sighed at his attitude and motioned for them to follow. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Did I do something?" Edmund asked quietly looking at David's back. Tess paused as Peter and Lucy moved to follow David. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""No, he just…" she searched for the words, "It's not you. He's mad at me but that's not my problem right now." She started walking and Edmund fell into step, unsure of what to say to that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"It was only a few minutes until they reached the town, stepping out of the trees into a field. They crossed it swiftly, stepping onto a dirt path leading to the center of town. As they approached, a group turned to them. Peter and Lucy slowed to fall in with Tess and Edmund, counting on her to make the introductions. A dark haired teenage boy rushed forward, passing David who turned to watch him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Tess!" He exclaimed, heading straight for her. She moved forward to meet him as he embraced her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Cas, what happened?" She pulled back to look at him. He opened his mouth to speak when he saw Peter, Edmund, and Lucy behind her. He gasped as he moved back to see them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""You're here," he whispered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""You called them," Tess looked at him in shock. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""I didn't think they'd actually come," he looked at her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""I take it you're Caspian's son," Peter stepped forward extending his hand. Cas shook it and nodded. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Ye-yes. I am Prince Caspian XI and I need your help. My father is in trouble." Edmund and Lucy moved forward to listen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Why don't we take this inside," A man came up, putting a hand on Cas's shoulder and looking intently at Tess. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Of course," she nodded her head and led them into a house ignoring the looks from the growing crowd trying to get a glimpse of the strangers. Tess lit candles in the dark room as the man closed the door behind everyone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Your Graces, I'm sorry for this unfortunate welcome. I'm afraid that it may not be safe for you to be recognized at this moment." He bowed low to them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""That seems to be a theme for us at this point," Edmund grumbled. Lucy elbowed him and Peter shot him a warning look./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Please just tell us what's happened to Caspian," Peter commanded. The Prince stepped forward, his face filled with worry. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""My father is a prisoner in his own castle. He won't there's anything wrong but I know that they're doing something to his mind! I didn't have a choice. I took the horn because I need help and I have nowhere else to turn," he was speaking quickly and had to pause for breath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"Tess walked over and grabbed his arm. "Caspian slow down. You're not making sense. Sit down," she pulled him over to a chair and the rest followed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Let's start with who 'they' are," Peter guided the teenager. Cas took a deep breath before speaking again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Right. My father invited Lord Thomas to come to the castle and discuss a disagreement over land. He brought an entire entourage, including his wife and daughter. Everything seemed fine until my father brought up the subject of marriage," he paused and looked at Tess who nodded for him to continue, her brows furrowed in confusion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Thomas had proposed his daughter's hand in marriage to me and my father agreed. We have always spoken of marrying for love, as he did. He would never have agreed without discussing it with me." He stopped to take a few shaky breaths. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Not to seem rude but, are you sure that this is magic? Maybe he thinks you would be a good match," Edmund shrugged looking doubtfully at the Prince./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Yes I'm sure!" He retorted. "That's just the start. After I refused, Lord Thomas yelled at me about offending his daughters honor while in the Throne room. My father did nothing. He has been listless and will not speak to me. He takes orders from Thomas and has given in to his demands. I'm afraid that they're going to ruin the kingdom. I've tried to spy on them and ask the servants but I can never catch them in anything. They've locked the castle down and no one is coming in or out. I snuck out to find help. Please. Help my father," he pleaded them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Of course we will," Lucy said, ready to jump to the boys aid. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""It's not that easy Luce. We don't have an army, we don't know this Thomas, and we don't even know what's actually happened to Caspian. It's not that we don't believe you, it's just that I don't know what you expect us to do?" Peter sat up and looked at the crestfallen Prince. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"Caspian turned to Tess with tears in his eyes. "Tess, please. You know him. You know he wouldn't give in like this. There has to be something we can do!" He grabbed her hands and stared. She sighed and squeezed his hands. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Cas, we can't just storm the castle. Maybe if we got someone inside to do some reconnaissance they didn't know, we would have a better idea of how to proceed."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"The Prince sat up with a smile. "Oh Tess you're brilliant! You really think it'll work?" Tess couldn't help but smile at his optimism. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""I think it's our best shot," she shrugged and looked at the older man for confirmation. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"Edmund jumped in before he could speak, "Wait. You can't be thinking of going in there alone when we don't know how dangerous these people are." He was incredulous at the turn of events./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""I think it's a great idea but you shouldn't go alone. You'll need someone to watch your back," David spoke up. Tess let out a frustrated sigh and turned to the man watching them all intently. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Alvin, your thoughts?" She raised her eyebrows at him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""I think you should go but we cannot risk multiple in such a delicate situation." David opened his mouth but Alvin held up a hand to stop him. "No. Tess is more than capable of navigating the castle and assessing the King's situation. Once we have more information we can proceed. Be ready at dawn," he said to Tess, standing up and ending the discussion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Yes sir," she followed suit, putting a hand on Caspian's shoulder. "We'll figure this out. Have I let you down yet?" He smiled at her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""No. Never," she nodded and glanced at Peter, Edmund, and Lucy, still in their winter outfits. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Alvin, do we have spare rooms and some clothes that might fit their Majesties?" Alvin looked at them and seemed to notice their clothes for the first time. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""I'm sure we can find something. If you will come with me I will find you something more comfortable."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"Alvin moved to the door and held it for them. They stood up and Lucy walked over to Tess. "Will we see you before you go?" Tess smiled gently. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Yes Lucy. I will come see you later tonight. Now go get changed before you overheat," she pushed her softly towards he brothers. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""You too," she said to Caspian. He hugged her tightly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""Thank you Tess." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"She pulled back and said, "Don't thank me yet." He smiled and headed after the others./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"David was waiting for her at the door but she stepped past him. He grabbed her arm to stop her. "Wait. You know this is a bad idea right? Your father won't be there to protect you this time." Tess froze in shock. She pulled her arm from his grasp and spoke quietly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;""David, if you know what's best for you, you would stay away from me. I have packing to do." Before he could speak she turned and walked away ignoring the looks everyone was giving them. She walked off down the street leaving David frowning after her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi;"Alvin cleared his throat and kept his face stony. "David. Go and fetch some clothes for their majesties. Bring them to the inn." David nodded and headed off to carry out his orders./span/p 


End file.
